Somewhere in the Middle
by Weird Pair
Summary: In the real universe: Leia went left shortly followed by "Daddy Bail". In ours, she went right...right in to Darth Vader. Warning: Spanking. "In each family a story is playing itself out, and each family's story embodies its hope and despair."
1. Leia Goes Right

This is a response to JlBrew's challenge. Discipline is a requirement, so don't like; don't read.

Princess Note: My co-author likes sprawling plots, so despite my best efforts this story is actually going to be two, with a possible third, and covers multiple millenniums.

Disclaimer: When we start inventing people, we'll let you know.

* * *

**Somewhere in the Middle**

_Leia Goes Right_

Vader settled into a comfortable position. Well, as comfortable as possible while ones arms and legs are encased in armor. Vader was about to slip into meditation, (or the closest dark side equivalent) when he felt a bright presence coming toward his quarters. Wondering which Jedi would be foolish enough to challenge him inside the Imperial Palace; Vader opened his door.

Only to be barreled into by a small figure draped in white. All of Vader's extensive training in control couldn't stop the "What?" from blurting out.

"I'm Leia. Who're you?" Before Vader had a chance to form words the little girl, for it was a little girl, was chattering away again. "Will you hide me? I'm running 'way from Daddy Bail, 'cuz he's a big fat meanie. He yelled at me and it wasn't even my fault! Why did anyone put that big, ugly v-b- boz! Right where anyone running under the table would crash into it? That's stupid! It was a stupid boz anyway!"

"Boz?"

"You put pretty flowers in it." Leia explained sweetly.

"A vase?"

"That's what I said. Only this one didn't have flowers."

Vader came to the decision that listening to little girls was clearly not just a waste of time, but a danger to his sanity. "Where are your parents?"

"Don' have any." Leia pouted, lower lip sticking out adorably. Vader naturally failed to notice.

"Clearly you have parents, or you would not be here."

"Nuh-uh." Feeling the need to clarify, she continued, "I'm 'dopted."

Vader's glare intensified. "You are adopted?" The child of a Jedi perhaps? If so, with her strength... Vader gave his head a mental shake. First to learn of her parentage. "Come here."

"Why should I?" Leia wasn't going near scary half-face without an explanation.

Vader did not deign to respond. He simply reached over and grabbed -her PIGTAIL! He'd been trying for an arm. Well, it would do. "Dee Arr – nine eleven, come here."

Leia attempted to escape the nasty man's grip, but he was to strong. And the med-bot was coming closer!

Vader ignored the squirming girl. " Dee Arr I want you to do a genetic test on this girl."

The droid bobbed its over sized head up and down. "Anything specific my Lord?"

"I want the names' of her parents."

"At once, my lord."

Leia whimpered as the droid approached her, needle at the ready. "Daddy, sabe me!" she screamed.

Not quite sure what he was doing, (or thinking for that matter!) Vader gently rubbed her head. "The droid is going to tell us who your parents are."

Leia thought about that for a second. "You'll hol' me, rwight?" Her eyes narrowed at her captor. Vader nodded solemnly. "Okay den." She bravely stuck out a chubby arm, closed her eyes, and waited. And waited. "Well, awe you doing it ow not?"

Vader looked vaguely amused. "It is done."

"Oh." Leia looked at her arm. "It hurts. Kiss it."

Vader raised a single eyebrow. "No."

"Yes, you will!" Leia protested. When she received no response she began banging her fists on Vader's chest. "Do it NOW!" Vader ignored her. Leia fell to the floor kicking, screaming and banging her tiny fists on the (hard) durasteel floor. When even _this_ failed to induce a response Leia began to throw anything and everything in reach.

That got Vader's attention. "If you do not desist immediately, there will be consequences."

As Leia had never encountered either "desist" or consequences before, she ignored the command. Only to find herself face down on Vader's lap.

SMACK

Leia went silent. No one had ever spanked her before. Well, Daddy Bail had, but not _hard_.

WHAP

Vader brought his hand down for a second time. Leia howled.

SLA-

"Lord Vader, the results are in." Vader paused as Dee Arr continued. "Result is 99.9 percent accurate, with .1% possibility of error. Mother: Padme' Amidla of Naboo, deceased. Father: Anakin Skywalker, whereabouts unknown."

There was a thud as Leia, and Vader's jaw hit the floor at the same time.

* * *

Authors' Note: We are switching the darkside motto to "Welcome to the darkside, we have chocolate." Anyone who needs an explanation please ask the female closest to you. We may explain the chapter title in our bio. After we get reviews, of course.

Chocolate covered cookies to whoever guesses the reason behind Dee Arr's name.


	2. Bail Out

AUthor's Note: Updates depend on JlBrew. When he updates, so will we. Vader is in modified armor, he's bald, he needs a breathing system(it covers his mouth and nose, same voice), and he wears armor on his arms and legs. Since time time is but a single moment, ripples effect past, present, and future.

Disclaimer: *Sigh* Don't we wish...

Somewhere in the Middle

"Most people can look back over the years and identify a time and place in which their lives changed significantly." Fredric F. Flack

Bail Out

"Why you do dat?" Leia glared at Vader, demanding an explanation.

"Repeat that." Vader ordered. The droid could not possibly have brought back those results.

"Why you dwop me?" Did all adults have bad hearing?

"Subject Leia Organa is the biological daughter o-"

"What's biogiwicole?"

"That's biological."

"I said dat! Is dere somefing wong wif youw hearing?"

"It means the people who gave birth to you." Vader was growing tired of this. "Continue..."

"Subject is the biological daughter of Padme' Amidala Naberrie and Anakin Skywalker," the droid finished in record time.

A moments silence. Then- "Who's Pame'?"

Vader's mouth suddenly felt strangely dry. Hoarsely, "She was your mother."

"Was?"

"She died."

Leia sniffled. "Is my biwagecal Daddy dead too?"

Vader hesitated. "No, he is not."

Leia thought about that. "Where is he, den?"

There was no easy way to answer that question, so Vader answered as he always did. Blunt, and to the point. "I am your Father."

Leia's eyes went wide. "Your my Daddy?"

"Yes."

"Wealy?"

"Yes."

"Twuly?"

"YES!" Vader was beginning to get extremely irritated.

"Awe you poditive?"

Vader reminded himself that as a former Jedi turned Sith he should really be able to handle this without losing control. It didn't help much. "We just did a DNA test. There is no question. I am your Father."

"Daddy!" Leia launched herself at her new-found father. Vader had just enough time to notice that he'd stood up at some point, before he landed rather painfully on the ground.

Bail Organa walked into the room. Taking quick stock of the situation, he let the politician take over.

"My Lord, I apologize on behalf of my daughter. Sh-"

"Indeed," Vader's voice made a desert sound wet. "Clearly a misunderstanding has occurred."

Bail nodded. It appeared that the Sith Lord intended to be reasonable. "My Lord, the girl is-"

"My daughter." Vader interjected.

Clearly he'd thought too soon. Wait- Vader's daughter! "My Lord, I fail to understand." Please let this be a misunderstanding.

"I believe that the matter is perfectly clear. Leia is my daughter."

"Your...daughter."

"Must I repeat myself, senator?"

From somewhere in the back of his dazed mind, Bail recalled that Vader was not known for his patience. "My Lord." He paused. What could he possibly say. He had stolen the man's child after all. True, it was for her protection, mainly from the man in front of him. Hmmm. Maybe...

"My Lord, we hid her to keep her safe from the Emperor. At the time I thought, mistakenly, that you were dead."

"And upon learning of my continued existence?"

"My wife and I had grown attached to her, and could not bear to give her up."

"So you admit to kidnapping."

"I suppose it could be viewed as that my Lord. However, I had believed Leia to be the daughter of Anakin Skywalker."

"You expect me to believe that Kenobi failed to inform you of my former identity."

At this point Leia decided that being quiet was boring. "Daddys, stop fighting! No arging-"

"Arguing"

Leia scowled."wit a little kid in da woom."

Bail glowered at _his _daughter. "Leia stay out of this."

"_MY _daughter is correct. There will be no arguments. Leia is my child, and she will live with me. You will stay away from her."

For something so completely predictable it still came as a shock. Never speak to his little princess again! "My lord, please reconsider."

"I am. Whether it is worthwhile to allow you to live."

Bail decided to appeal to Vader's better nature. (And desperately hoping that such a thing existed.)

"She's all I have of my wife!" Oooh, bad idea.

"And what of _my_ wife?"

New tactic. "I can hide her from the emperor."

"I suppose that assumption is based on your ability to hide her from me?" Now Bail _knew_ he was in trouble. Vader did not do calm unless he was _extremely _angry.

"Leia knows me!" Bail was clinging at straws.

"And now she will get to know her true father."

"Do I at least get visitation rights?" He braced himself for certain refusal.

"I believe that can be arranged." Bail started breathing again, due to pure shock. "Provided you do as I wish."

"What!" Bail did not know if he was coming or going. "I mean..What would that entail, my lord?"

"There are bills in the senate over which I wish to exert some influence. You will do so in my stead."

"So, I act like a typical corrupt senator?"

"All senators are corrupt."

"I know it appear-"

"All senators are corrupt."

Bail thought on that. "You may have a point."

"I generally do." Was it just Bail's imagination, or did Vader sound the tiniest bit smug?

"Now if you would leave...,?" 

As the door was closing, Vader lost his battle to Anakin. "Oh, and senator? Congratulations on _bail_ing yourself out of trouble."

AUthors' Note:

And congratulations to us on finishing this chapter! Oh, all right. Just this once, we will update with out J. L. Brew. But, just once, got it?


	3. Assasains and Emperors

The disappearance of a sense of responsibility is the most far-reaching consequence of submission to authority.

- Stanley Milgram

Somewhere in the Middle

Chapter 3

Duty Bound

Vader ignored the stares, (and the people attempting not to stare), as he dragged his daughter through the corridor's of the Imperial Military HQ. He desperately wanted to "take care" of the idiots, but he was running late as it was. Why did he have Starkiller's quarters so far from his own?

"Starkiller."

"My Lord?" This came from a brown haired, brown eyed, six year old.

"I have a task for you."

"Who do you need eliminated, My Lord?" _I will finally be able to prove myself!_

"I require you to guard something...'fragile.'"

"My Lord?"

"This is my daughter. If any harm comes to her you may consider your life forfeit."

"I will not fail you, My Lord." _If one hair on her head is touched I will cut off my own- with a lightsaber!_

**Family Dynamitics Family Dynamitics**

"Lord Vader."

"My Master."

"I have a situation that needs attending to."

"Which scum do you need eliminated, my Master?" _And why am I always your one man army?_

"I hear you are guarding a fragile item."

"My Master?"

"You have a daughter. If her presence harms your performance consider her life _forfeit_."

"I will not fail you, my Master." _And if you harm one hair on her head, I will run my lightsaber through yours._

**Family Dynamitics Family Dynamitics**

As Vader left the throne room he experienced a vague feeling of deja' vu, and dismissed it immediately. He then proceeded to wonder, yet again, why his quarters were so far from the emperor's. Every second that he was away from _his_ daughter was another second in which she could be fall out a window, be hit by a speeder, accidentally shot, skewer herself on Starkiller's lightsaber- he needed to put a childproof lock on that, kidnapped, brainwashed, murdered, or scratch herself on the completely smooth walls of the room.

Vader quickened his pace.

Clone trooper whatever turned to his partner. "Was that Vader who just ran by here?"

Clone trooper whatever whatever was a bit more intelligent than his friend/identical brother/clone. "Lord Vader does not run."

Whatever nodded. "So that didn't just happen."

Whatever whatever remained standing at attention. "Works for-er.. Correct trooper."

**Family Dynamitics Family Dynamitics**

Being that Vader 'did not run,' he walked very rapidly towards Starkiller's rooms. As he approached he heard an extremely shrill cry.

"NO! Yaw killing-"

Vader didn't hear the rest as he was already knocking the blast door off its non-existent hinges.

Only to be embraced by a very relieved Starkiller. "Oh, My Lord," he sobbed, "you have come to rescue me!"

Vader looked around the room. A perfectly intact and unharmed Leia was glaring at Starkiller. "Siwy boy. You have to hold the baby wight side up." She looked at Vader. "You tell him Daddy." The glare turned to puppy eyes.

Vader searched wildly for any sign of a child, completely disregarding the wreck of once neat room. Having found no children other than the obvious ones, Vader asked the only sane question. "What baby?"

Leia pouted. "My baby!"

Vader felt the beginnings of a heart attack, before remembering that five year olds can_not_ have children.

Starkiller offered a cushion. "She means this my Lord. She claims it is a baby?"

Leia rolled her eyes. "We're playing house. I'm the Mommy, he's the Daddy," she pointed a pudgy finger at Vader,"_your_ the Gwandaddy, and dat's the baby."

Starkiller looked helplessly at Vader. "I am sorry, My Lord. I had no practical experience with play. I did not know how it worked."

Leia laughed. "You don' pwactical play. You jus do it. All kids pway."

Vader sighed. "Starkiller does not play, Leia."

Leia pouted. "Why not?" Without waiting for an answer she turned to Starkiller. "How old awe you?"

"Err...six," Starkiller offered, hoping the tiny terror would except this answer.

"See?" Leia glared at Vader. "He's a kid. Why doesn't he pway?"

"..." For the time in quite a while Vader had no answer. It had suddenly occurred to him that Starkiller was a child. And really Starkiller was too big a name for such a small being. "You are correct Leia. Galen, you are going to school."

Starkiller blinked, looked over his shoulder and turned 360 degrees before realising he was back at his starting point. As he had thought, there was no one else in the room. Starkiller sincerely hoped that the strange girls madness was not infecting his poor, innocent master. There was only one way to be sure. "My Lord, who is Galen?"

Vader shut his eyes. "Can you not recall your own name," he snapped irritably, though how anyone could tell through the filter...

Starkiller looked even _more_ confused, which five seconds ago Vader would not have believed possible. In fact he would not have believed it three seconds ago. Which just goes to show...not even Vader is always right. "Galen..is my...name?" _Since when?_

Vader would have been pulling his hair out, had he any to pull that was. Surely it had not been _that_ long since he had taken the boy as his apprentice? It had been three years ago/ Oh, wait, three _was_ half of six wasn't it. Never mind, he remembered things from half a life time ago. Not that he liked to remember. Maybe that was Galen's problem...

Oddly, that made Vader feel much better about everything.

**Family Dynamitics Family Dynamitics**

"What do you mean my apprentice cannot begin school immediately?" Vader thundered at the hapless principle of Coruscant's most elite academy.

"I am teribly sorry, M'Lord," _please don't kill me...please don't kill me_, "but I can not start school in middle of summer vacation!"

**Family Dynamitics Family Dynamitics**

AUthors' Note: If you did not laugh while reading this there must be something seriously wrong with you that only chocolate can cure. Unless...You're not one of those 'interesting' people who don't like chocolate. GASP! The horror.

Well, it's either that, or you don't read English and clicked on this by mistake. In which case we forgive you, and suggest you find someone to translate this into whatever language you currently read. Oh, wait, you don't understand this, do you? Well, that was a waste of space.


	4. Breaking Barriers

Disclaimer: We own our dreams...we think. Not much else, really.

**Breaking Barriers**

**(And Minds, Walls, Perceptions...)**

The next morning in the meeting room, everyone fainted. This may have been due to Vader's awesome, fear-inspiring presence and the fat that he might kill you with the slightest provocation. But we're blaming it on Leia.

This is due to the fact that most of the moffs remained upright until the cute, hot pink clad little girl to Vader's arm said "Daddy" in a most demanding voice. This was Leia's official introduction to the most idiotic, useless, quarrelsome beings in the galaxy. Also known as politicians.

The only one immune to this was Grand Moff Tarkin, and that was because he was a _soldier,_ not a politician. Tarkin decided he was obviously going insane. Either that, or his well ordered universe had been hijacked by some meddlesome beings, likely female due to their strange idea that if the only the evil Sith Lord had a little girl...

At this thought the fourth wall of the room began to tilt dangerously and two high pitched giggles were heard. Tarkin ignored this as he was clearly insane and there was no need to pay attention to any of his ridiculous hallucinations. Oddly the wall abruptly stabilised.

For the first time in his memory, Vader actually found a meeting with politicians to be productive. (Also slightly amusing, but he was never going to admit that.) Surprisingly no one objected to a single proposal Vader brought forth. This may have been to their lack of ability for conscience movement; but Vader preferred to ascribe it to the fact that their subconscious minds were smarter than they could ever be awake.

The only difficulty was in convincing Leia that tying all the laces together was inappropriate. She proceeded to remove all the boots instead. Vader pretended not to notice.

Following the rapid conclusion of the meeting Tarkin stepped into his waiting vehicle and ordered his chauffeur to take him directly to the nearest mental health center.

Family Dynamitics Family Dynamitics Family Dynamitics

"Daddy! Go wight! And Weft! No Daddy! Back, not foward!"

Vader to his best to ignore his daughter and focus on the road. Not that he _needed _to concentrate on the road. That is, he would not if Leia's would stop ordering him about. It was getting to the point where he _had_ almost obeyed.

Vader finally lost his, admittedly limited, patience and whipped around to face the tiny source of his considerable distress. "Enough Leia. If I would actually follow your inane directions we would have crashed through the walls of several important political institutions."

Wait. Why didn't he do that and blame it on an accident? Oh, right, he was the best pilot in the galaxy. With his record not even his 'Lord and Master' could blame it on a miscalculation. Then again he would also prefer not to ruin _that_ part of his reputation. Pity though.

"Daddy! Do a You-turn! And a loop-a-loop!"

Family Dynamitics Family Dynamitics Family Dynamitics

A loud voice could be heard resounding through the Imperial Military Compound.

"FIVE LITTLE EWOKS JUMPING ON THE BED! ONE FELL OFF AND..."

The other occupant of the room winced. "Please lower the volume."

"Whas a volume?"

"It means to be quiet."

Leia pouted. "But thas no fun. Jumping is fun. You jump too."

"Sith Lords do not jump."

Leia frowned. "But you not a Sith Lawd."

"I am a Sith apprentice and therefor above doing such juvenile immature behaviors, such as jumping on beds, singing nonsense infantile songs."

Leia began sniffling. "You are not really crying." Leia bawled. Loudly. "If that is intended to be an attempt to convince me.." He turned to exit the room. Leia began to howl at the top of her lungs.

Galen shot a panicked look at the door then a longing one at the bed. It couldn't hurt...Could it?

He got his answer five minutes later when the bed collapsed in middle of a pillow fight, just as Vader entered the room.

"Starkiller! What do you think you are doing?"

"Jumping?"

Vader glowered at both of his children. "For future reference, there is to be _no more jumping on the bed_."

Leia frowned. "But Daddy, thas what the Doctaw says!"

Family Dynamitics Family Dynamitics Family Dynamitics

Senator, I wish to converse with you. 

Meet in my quarters at the earliest possible opportunity.

Lord Vader

Bail his scanned his console. He attempted to reread the missive simply to assure himself that he was not, in fact, asleep. His belief that he was possibly still in bed was only reinforced as the letters vanished before his eyes.

"That was actually polite," Bail muttered, rubbing the sore spot on his arm. "Well, polite for Vader. Note to self: pinching your arm actually hurts."

Family Dynamitics Family Dynamitics Family Dynamitics

**Lord Vader, **Vader typed into the log-in box. He added his password. **********. There. No one could possibly believe that Darth Vader would ever frequent such a site, therefor, his name was the perfect alias.

**Lord Vader** has logged on to ParentChat

**Lord Vader** has entered chat room

Svnplstw: Hello LV

Weirdparents: Hi LV! ;D

HelpMii: Hello

Wrintrble: Hi! :)

ZimmietheMeanOD: Hi LV!

PerfectParent: Good day, Lord Vader. Getting back on topic

TigerMom: My younger absolutely refuses to play her virtual piano for the required three hour practice time.

Svnpplstw: You mean three times a week, right?

TigerMom: No, daily.

PerfectParent: If it's daily, then only one hour is required according to the Imperial Handbook, 'Training Tommorow's Musician'.

**Lord Vader**: **My son spends much of his day in training in various arts.**

Wrintrble: Does ur sn ply a instrmnt?

**Lord Vader:****He does not.**

ZimmietheMeanOD: Which instrument?

ZimmietheMeanOD: Sorry. Post lag.

**Lord Vader: He lacks the temperament and I lack the patience.**

PerfectParent: Patience is a must for any parent.

HelpMii: I don't know. Most people consider me rather impatient and my kids adore me.

HelpMii: So do my students

PerfectParent: Don't double post.

Weirdparents: You have to be firm with your kids! They have to know that your the one in charge.

Hapless Uncle has entered chat room.

**Lord Vader: Welcome, Uncle.**

HelpMii: Hey, hapless.

Wrintrble: Hvnt Cn u in a whle.

Svnplstwo: Good to see you.

PerfectParent: Hello, Hapless Uncle.

ZimmietheMeanOD: Excellent! We need more guys around here!

Weirdparents: Hey, Uncle. Whoops, gotta go. My kids _need_ me.

Weirdparents has left the chat.

Hapless Uncle: Lord Vader?

Wrintrble: He's new.

PerfectParent: I see you have rediscovered your vowels.

Wrintrble: Sorry. My young cousin, who I'm raising, hacked into my account- _again_.

Hapless Uncle: So LV, aren't you worried that Darth Vader will discover that you have appropriated his name?

Svnplstw: What would Darth Vader be doing on this site anyway?

Family Dynamitics Family Dynamitics Family Dynamitics

AUthors' Note: Finally, another chapter. Bail Organa's missive is the start of our first spin-off: 'Bail's Senate Notes.' Relax, we're not starting yet, and it won't even be that important until the sequel. Which is good because we'll be updating it very sporadically. Emphasis on the 'very.'

The people in the chat room. Yes they are based on actual characters/people. Don't even try Svnplstw and ZimmiethemeanOD. Those are based on ppl. we actually know. As for the rest, here are your hints:

1 is the two of us.

2 are from HP. One from the books period and one from the Middle Ages.

1 is actually two and both are from the DC universe.

There is one other SW character.

The last wrote a book.

Have Fun! And keep laughing. If for some reason you can't sing 'Five Little Monkeys.' Substitute Ewoks for Monkeys.


	5. Pink is the New Black

"The only rule is don't be boring and dress cute wherever you go. Life is too short to blend in."

Paris Hilton

Somewhere in the Middle

Chapter Five

Pink is the New Black

It was a scene out of Vader's worst nightmares. It was Padme, younger, whole, alive, glaring, and dressed in blinding, blazing, hot pink!

"Absolutely not!"

"But Daddy," Leia pouted, tiny fists clutching at the dress in question, "I wike this one."

"And what, pray tell, is wrong with black?"

Leia rolled her eyes at the monumental stupidity of such a question. "I's borwing. Besides, kids don' wear bwack."

Galen attempted to look superior, and half panicked at the same time. "I wear black."

Vader wondered, not for the first time that morning, what he was doing in a children's clothing store, buying his daughter clothing, when he had many underlings more suitable for the task.

"Daaaaaddddy! Why does Gawen only wear bwack?"

Ah, now he remembered. Leia had refused to allow anyone else to accompany her. Pity.

"Is not pwetty!"

Galen decided to intervene before someone decided to buy him something. Or worse, agreed with Leia! "My lord, my wardrobe is perfectly acceptable!" Galen smiled, hoping his desperation was not too obvious.

At that moment a high voice, belonging tall, slim, extremely nervous, blond piped up, "Uh...Sir...My Lord...you wouldn't need any help...Would you?" _Please let him say no. Please let him say no. Please, _please _let him say no!_

Vader considered the offer. He was in need of assistance. Particularly if Leia wished for fashion advice. Something she was clearly in need of. "Perhaps you could be of use."

The woman gulped. "What...whatever you need, My Lord."

Vader nodded. He pointed at his daughter. "Give her whatever it is she needs."

"Pr...p..price range? Uh, Sir?"

"Unlimited." Clothing could not possibly be _that_ expensive.

The saleslady turned a megawatt smile on the little girl. _Her_, she could deal with. "Anything you want dearie?"

Leia nodded solemnly, this was serious business. "Pink, and pupwe, and gold. And it has to wook just wike Daddy's."

The saleslady nodded thoughtfully. She tilted her head to study Lord Vader's outfit. Trying not to think about the fact that she was studying _Lord Vader_'s , the perfect thing had come in just that morning.

"Come this way, I think I have just the thing." She led the trio to a rack of bright pink Kimono tops. Well it wasn't quite the same as what the Sith lord wore, but it had a very similar crossover design.

Leia gave a huge grin. "I want awwwl of dem!"

Vader frowned. "I believe three shall be sufficient," he informed the young women, whose name tag identified her as Simlla'a Ven-ndre.

She nodded quickly. "Yes, M'Lord." No need to get the second-in-command of the empire upset.

Leia pouted. "But, Daddy, I need mowe cwothes den dat!"

Simlla'a quickly led the group to another rack, pausing only to snag three of the tops. "This a very versatile top," she pointed at a sleeveless purple tunic with pink accents, including a giant bow.

Leia nodded, but her gaze was held by something else. "Daddy, I wan' dose." She gave him a pleading look, possessively clutching a pale pink t-shirt, with an image of Darth Vader on it - chibified!

"Absolutely not!" He turned to glower at the saleswoman. "Where did you get those _things_?"

Simlla'a stuttered. "A...a new c..company, m..My Lord, called . It's all the rage... You're v..v..verry...pop...popular, My Lord."

Vader's glare intensified. "I have no interest in being popular. I want... rags destroyed. At once."

"M...m...manager?" Simlla'a was beyond full sentences by now.

"Bring him to me." Simlla'a fled, never to be seen again. At least not at this store, having tendered her resignation while fetching the manager. In point of fact, she was not seen on Corsucant again either.

"Oh, Daddy, I wike does, too." Leia pointed to the tunics Simlla'a had attempted to show her earlier.

The manager appeared looking terrified. His latest salesgirl had just quit on him. "My Lord, how may I be of service?" He smiled over-brightly.

Vader pointed at the offending items. "I wish for these to be destroyed. Immediately."

"Of course, My Lord. At once. And...uh...reimbursement?"

"Your life." The manager paled and began gathering shirts. Vader gestured towards his children. "Come."

"Where we going?" Leia piped up, tugging at his cape.

"To get you some skirts." Galen sighed in relief. He had been afraid that they were getting something for him.

Half an hour (and innumerable pairs of socks, pants, skirts, tops, and shoes) later, Leia was looking at yet another pair of sandals. Daddy wore boots, but those were too hot for anything not involving snow.

Vader had finally had enough. "It is time to go Leia."

Leah frowned. "But Gawen didn't get anyting!"

Galen desperately shook his head. "My Lord, I do not require anything. Anything at all!"

Vader frowned. Surely this could not be normal behavior for a six year old. Clearly Galen actually wanted something, but did not wish to admit it. "You do realize that if you desire anything you are free to inform me?"

Galen nodded, looking blank. "Yes, My Lord. But I truly have no desires."

Vader's frown deepened. Galen must really want something if he was being so adamant that he did not. Perhaps, being that Starkiller had been raised on a military vessel, it was difficult for Galen to admit having unnecessary desires. Vader glanced around, attempting to discern what it was Galen wanted so badly. "Do desire a new a new set of footwear?"

Galen was beginning to panic. What was wrong with Lord Vader? This behavior was most unlike him! Had Leia's madness infected him? Maybe he should be more...adamant? "My Lord I _really_ don't want anything! My boots are extremely comfortable. I do not need any of those." He gestured frantically at the shelves.

Vader followed Galen's outstretched finger. Which was pointing directly to a _podracer_? Oh, it was on a sneaker. Perhaps Galen thought he would disapprove of the image. Vader lifted one of the sneakers to inspect it more carefully. The design strongly reminded him of - "I used to have a podracer like this."

"You did, My Lord?" Galen's head was spinning. What did a podracer have to do with anything?

"I did." Vader confirmed. He turned to face Galen, "so you need not be ashamed of wanting these."

"But, My Lord-" Galen began to protest, but decided that perhaps agreement was the better course. He would have to work on curing Lord Vader at a later point. "Yes, My Lord."

"And now, Leia, it is time for us to leave. Place those ridiculous things back." With that Vader headed for the check out, cape flaring behind him, Galen and Leia in tow.

The checkout lady scanned their purchases without looking up. Upon completion, she turned to give the total, saw Vader for the first time, and promptly fainted. Vader revived her with a touch of the force. Galen watched carefully, to ensure he did not miss anything. "The total?" Vader inquired.

The sales woman did her best to remain conscious. "946870.99. Um, Sir?"

Vader was mildly surprised. He had expected far worse. He handed over his credit chip. The woman took it, trying _not_ to notice his huge, black gloved hands. She swiped the card several times before getting it right. "Signature?" she squeaked.

"The chip does not require signature data." Truly, this excursion was taking up far too much of his time."

The woman nodded frantically. "Of course not...My Lord."

Leia chose that moment to pipe up. "Daddy," she took a deep breath. "I WANT CHOCOLATE."

Everybody within 5 meters held their ears. Had Vader been anyone else he would have sighed. As it was, "Why do you need chocolate?"

"Don' need it; I _wan_ it. Pwease Daddy?" Leia sniffled, giving her father a pleading look.

"Very well." Vader turned to Galen, "Do you desire sweets as well?"

The check out lady could barely contain her shock. Who would have thought she would ever see Vader bend to the whims of a five year old?

Galen opened his mouth to say no. Then he remembered his masters strange behavior. "Yes, My Lord," he agreed, his voice glum. He would really have to help his master get better - fast!

Vader turned back to the check out. "Add the chocolate to the total."

All bemused, the woman added up the new total. "Anything else my Lord?"

"You will deliver the items."

"Immediately, my Lord."

Vader motioned to his children. "Come."

"But Daddy! My face is diwty! Wipe it!"

Vader refused to groan, instead glancing around for a wipe. He was going to have to search for an assistant as soon as he returned to his quarters, preferably a female one. Perhaps Tarkin would know of someone...

"Daddy!"

That was, provided he survived long enough to return to his quarters...

Family Dynamitics Family Dynamitics

Galen carefully opened his closet door, briefly checking the force to ensure that there were no witnesses. Having reassured himself that no one was entering his quarters, Galen carefully lifted his new footwear from its box and placed it in the deepest recess of his closet. Was he imagining it or did those...ships...actually glow? Galen shuddered and slammed the door vowing never to wear those _things_. Ever.

Now to see to restoring Lord Vader's sanity.

Family Dynamitics Family Dynamitics

AUthor's Note: So. Yeah. We decided to update without JL. This is actually due to our lack of patience rather than anything else. And the main plot thread in this chapter is Galen's first taste of chocolate.


	6. Sort of Siblings

A child of five would understand this. Send someone to fetch a child of five.

- Groucho Marx

Somewhere in the Middle

Chapter Six

Sort-of Siblings

A deep reddish glow illuminated the training room. A dark figure paused briefly before starting his next Kata.

"Watcha doin?"

Galen whirled around, tripping over his own boots, arm and lightsaber fully extended.

Leia ran over. "You kay? Dat musta huwt."

"I am perfectly fine. If you would stop distracting me-"

"What's distwacting?"

"You." Galen glared at the pesky, _pink_, little girl.

"So dat's good. Wight?"

"No."

Leia stuck out her lower lip. Her eyes grew wide. She sniffled. "Yaw mean! I don't wike you no more." She crossed her chubby arms, pouting adorably.

Not that Galen thought so. "If this is a ploy to guilt me into allowing you to use my light saber..."

"Can I? Weally? Please!" Leia changed her mind. Galen was nice.

"What? No!" If Leia got her hands on anything that might harm her... Perish the thought! "I'll give you a, a, better one." One that wouldn't cut anything. For some reason his master was rather fond of the pest. Galen turned off his blade and moved toward the chest containing the training sabers.

In short order, all the sabers were laying around the duo. And not neatly either. "How about this..." Galen gulped as he noticed the mess for the first time. "We are in so much trouble. Leia, help me clean this up!" Galen had never panicked before, but now seemed like a good time to start.

Leah glowered at him. "NO! Gimee a wightsaber! A nice one!"

"Fine. But first we need to put the others away."

"No! First a wightsaber. Then put away." That made a lot more sense, in Leia's opinion.

Galen ran several arguments through his mind. None of them would stand up to Leia's illogic, now in the form of crossed arms, a pout, and a refusal to move. Perhaps some sort of compromise?

"Whewe's my wightsaba? I want a pink one or a wed or a purple..." Leia droned on but Galen remained stuck on the word purple. There was a purple training saber in the trunk! Now he just had to find it...

"Here." Galen held out the silvery tube.

Leia looked at it curiously. "Wha's dat?"

"Oh." Galen quickly turned the saber on. "Try it now."

Leia shrieked with glee, and attempted to mimic Galen's earlier move. Galen barely managed to avoid the sudden attack, and that was due only to Leia's presence ensuring that all his Force senses were on high alert.

"What do you think you are doing!*"

Leia blinked innocently. "I was copying you." Really, Galen could be almost as stupid as the grownups. Oh, wait! "Gawen, awe you a gwown up?"

Galen decided to ignore the second statement due to its complete and utter lack of logic. "How was that _copying _me?"

Leia smiled her most angelic smile, the one she used on really stupid people. Also on Daddy Bail when she wanted something weally, weally expensive. "I was doin' the funny move. The one whewe you fall down."

Galen sputtered. "That was not a move! That was a mistake! Because you startled me!"

"Don' be siwwy. Big bwothers don't make mistakes, like Daddy's don't make mistakes." Leia nodded definitively. Let anyone try to argue with _that_ logic.

"I..." Galen was unable to think of anything more intelligent to say. His mind was stuck on "big brother".

Fortunately for Galen's sanity, that was when the commander of the 501st chose to enter.

Galen immediately snapped to attention. "General Rex!"

Rex smiled kindly beneath his helmet. The young boy's response always amused. He was glad Lord Vader had finally noticed that the boy was six. Galen acted more mature then most senators! Not that most six year olds wouldn't...

"Who awe you?"

Galen clapped his hand over Leia's mouth. Imagine asking such a question of General Rex, Lord Vader's right hand man. The man Galen most wanted to be - after Lord Vader of course.

Rex chuckled, leaning to ruffle Leia's hair. "I'm the man your Daddy sent to take you to lunch." Vader a daddy, who would have thought? Rex decided to use the term more often - just not in Vader's hearing. He wasn't sure the Sith Lord was quite ready for that yet.

Family Dynamitics

Galen nearly died five times on the way to lunch. Leia just would not stop asking questions! Did she not realize that General Rex was one of the best officers in the Empire? He did not have time for such foolish, childish, trivalties! (Galen was not quite certain of what a trivalty _was_ but Lord Vader often used it when discussing politicians.)

It was with great relief that they arrived at the designated dining area. Of course Leia would have to ruin it by asking _more_ questions.

"Awe you gonna stay? Can you eat with us? We can have tea pawty!"

"I'd be delighted to join you." So maybe not _all_ of Leia's questions were awful. "Sadly I have duties to attend to elsewhere." Galen changed his mind right back. They were all awful.

"Whas a doody?"

"Something I do for Lord Vader."

"Oh." Leia was fairly confused by this. She had thought it was... something else.

Galen found himself praying to the Force to make Leia be silent or have Rex leave before the pest opened her mouth again. Which would be in five, four, three-

"I can have a pawty with Galen then! Galen, sit _here_."

There it was. Galen gave a sigh as he did as directed. Surely Lord Vader had never had to lower himself to such indignities.

Leia frowned at the serving droid. "That's not a teapot! We need a pwetty pot, wit flowers and a wibbon on the handle. Also cups. Nice ones."

Fortunately for Galen's sanity, Rex had taken the opportunity provided by Leia's temporary distraction to make a prudent exit. The droid, on the other hand, was looking rather dismayed.

"Lady Leia -"

"Pwincess Leia. I'm a pwincess of Alderaan."

"Yes Princess. I am not certain where I can acquire a pot such as you described."

Leia rolled her eyes. Really, even the droids here were silly. "In the kitchen, of cawse."

"But Princess Leia, Lord Vader has no flowers or ribbons in his kitchen." As a point of fact, the Dark Lord's personal kitchen had been sealed until recently.

"Oh, fine." Leia pouted unhappily. "No nice cups eithah?"

Galen decided it was time for him to say something. "Lord vader does not waste time on frivolities."

Leia did not fully understand. "What about nice?"

"Lord Vader is not nice," Galen said firmly. "He is strong and great and powerful."

Leia sniffled. "I think he's nice."

Galen glared at her. How dare she insult his master in such a manner?! "Niceness if for the weak. Lord Vader is _not_ weak."

It was Leia's turn to glare. "_I'm_ nice and I'm not weak."

Galen thought that rather proved his point.

Family Dynamitics

Galen sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that day. It had only been fifty-seven - he had counted - but it felt like more.

"Leia, I refuse to allow you to place those garments upon my person."

Leia scowled. "But that's how you play dress-up!"

"Then you wear them," Galen shot back, his normally even temper had been completely worn away by the constant barrage of petty demands emanating from one specific individual.

"Don't be silly," the individual was saying now, "I'm the princess. You've got to be the prince and rescue me."

Enough was enough. "I am a Sith." Well, close enough and Leia did not know the difference anyway.

"Then be a Sith and rescue me."

"Sith do not rescue princesses; they kill them."

Unsurprisingly Leia burst into tears. "You're mean. I'm gonna tell Daddy on you!"

Galen felt a moment's worry. Lord Vader _had_ told him to keep the brat happy. But surely his master had not anticipated the many _indignities_ that... that.. that _girl_ had forced upon him. He had even finger-painted with her, with required actually getting dirty! There was still paint under his nails which had resisted the ten washes he had subjected them to. He would have tried again but the brat was tugging on him... and his fingers hurt.

The door hissed open signaling the entrance of the person Galen least wished to see at this moment - Lord Vader himself! What would his Lord think? He had failed the mission. The brat was unhappy!

"My Lord! This is not my fault!"

Vader found himself confused. Just what had Galen done that he would not admit to.

"She is crying for no logical reason. I did everything she wished! I just... I just could not bear to wear such outlandish garments!"

Vader could not help but feel amused. The.. clothes... were rather colorful. Though it did not fully explain why Leia was crying out as though she were in pain.

"DAAAADDDYYYY!"

Perhaps he should record this. It could make an effective torture device. "What is the matter?"

"Gawen thweatened me!" Leia sounded rather indignant. Galen looked rather guilty. Vader raised a brow.

"It was _not_ a threat," Galen sounded defensive. "It was generalised statement."

Leia glowered at him. She was not entirely sure of what Galen had said, but it sounded like he was saying that she was wrong. 'Course Galen had to say it fancy. "Uh uh. You said that Sith kiwl pwincesses and yaw a Sith an' I'm a pwincess." Leia opened her eyes wide. "Is that twue Daddy?"

Vader sighed in a rush of static. "At times. However I am Sith and would not harm you. Nor will Galen."

Galen hoped his master realized that he had just been given the hardest task he would ever be given. "My Lord I-"

Vader waved the forthcoming apology away. "Just what have the two of you managed in my absence?"

"We fingah-painted! Come look Daddy." Tears forgotten Leia eagerly dragged Vader over to the 'artworks.' "See Daddy? Galen did dose thwee and I did this one an' this one an' this an this one an'..."

Vader nodded, attempting to make some approving noises, interspersed with pats on the head. His chat group had insisted that these displays of approval and affection were crucial to forming a bond. He paused at one of Galen's, frowning. "You did this?"

Galen flushed with embarrassment at being caught having done something so childish. "I am so sorry my Lord. The girl insisted."

"You misunderstand." Vader indicated the picture. "This is a tolerably accurate depiction of the Exactor."

Galen turned red. "My - My Lord, thank you!" This was high praise from his rather demanding master.

In the background Leia continued to babble on about her scribbles. "An a puppy, an a pony an Daddy an Daddy Bail an both Dadies togethah..."

Fortunately Vader was not listening. Instead he was admiring Galen's other paintings. The boy had considerable talent. "Galen." It was becoming habit to refer to the boy by his name. Something else the group had suggested.

"Yes M'Lord?"

"Would you appreciate some proper tools for this?" He gestured at the paintings.

"Is there a way to keep my hands clean during the process? Should she ask me to do so again?" Galen did not want to seem too eager, but the painting had been more tolerable than some Leia's other forms of entertainment.

"Most assuredly."

"Then I would be most grateful, my lord"

Of course Leia just had to interrupt. "Hewe. Daddy you can keep dese ones," she dropped a batch of still damp paintings onto Vader's boots in a failed attempt to reach his arms. "Daddy! You waw supposed to catch dem!"

Family Dynamitics

Vader scanned the room warily as he - once again - typed in his password.************* for his guilty pleasure, the Parent Chat. He glanced briefly over the new update to the site rules, but as lower character limits did not apply to him he ignored the many threads that had opened up to complain about them.

Wise-T-elf: So I wanted a longer name, but it had one too many letters.

**Lord Vader: Previous users are unaffected.**

Wise-T-elf: But if you signed up while the change was going into effect you are.

Motherof7: What did I miss?

Littlebird2: Hello Mother. You haven't been on in a while. Busy?

Motherof7: I wish. My husband was playing around with computer again. Completely destroyed the hard drive - and the keyboard.

Wise-T-elf: Sounds like our husbands have something in common. You have seven kids? Boys or girls?

Motherof7: Six boys, one girl.

Wise-T-elf: Lucky. My seven are all male. What I wouldn't give for a little nis.

**Lord Vader: I have recently discovered that my son has some skill at drawing.**

Littlebird1 has entered the chat room.

Littlebird2: Ooh! An artist. My son is quite skilled at painting.

Littlebird1: Yes. Pity he insists on committing forgery.

PerfectParent: Most children learn to paint by copying the great artists. It is not forgery.

Littlebird1: My son sells them as work by 'an unnamed Impressionist' for exorbitant sums.

PerfectParent: Oh. Have you considered professional assistance?

Littlebird2: We don't dare. He's sent too many of them off to their own clinics - as patients.

Wise-T-elf: LV Perhaps you should encourage him to develop his skills. Several of my sons are quite talented in various areas. My eldest is a natural leader, my second born has the voice of a Vala, my third can charm the birds out of the trees.

Motherof7: Vala?

Wise-T-elf: Angel.

Motherof7: Ah. You're right though, the best way to nourish your children's talents is to encourage them through positive feedback.

PerfectParent: You've been reading the psychology books I sent you!

GothamKnights has entered the chat room.

Motherof7: Merely raised your husband and his six siblings dear. I don't need some over educated spinster telling me how to care for children.

PerfectParent: She's not exactly a spinster.

GothamKnights: She's fifty, unmarried, only child, and has not seen a child since she entered high school. I'd rather receive advice from a newlywed. 

PerfectParent: Why read her book then?

GothomKnights: They changed the requirements for adoption - again.

Littlebird2: Don't you hate it when people like that write childcare books?

**Lord Vader: It is rather hypocritical.** _And he would have to return half the selfhelp books he had just bought._

Wise-T-elf: It would be like my husband writing a book on 'how to succeed as a stepparent' or 'how to foster happy relationships between half-siblings.' And he has experience!

Motherof7: If he has experience why shouldn't he write a book?

Wise-T-elf: He thinks his stepmother is the root of all evil and his siblings are the spawn of the devil.

Littlebird2: At least the fifty year old isn't so bad. She has life experience - of a sort. Did you see that new book "Little Lekku and Tiny Tails?" The author doesn't even know her own species.

PerfectParent: I know. She's a complete quack. How she got her degree!

Motherof7: You can tell she's never had labor pains.

GothamKnights has logged off.

Wise-T-elf: Honestly she carried for three months? MY species carries for a year with far less complaining.

Littlebird1 has logged off.

Littlebird2: She _claims_ she has three kids but what I'd like to know is WHEN? Sounds like she had them all before she was physically capable.

PerfectParent: With three species she isn't physically compatible with.

**LordVader **has logged off.

Vader breathed a sigh of relief as he was finally logged off. Obviously tonight was ladies only.

Family Dynamitics

AUthor's Note: On account of both authoresses heading off to start their own families this chapter was... very delayed. Our sincerest apologies. If you need us we're floating on cloud nine somewhere.

We will be continuing this story but can't promise any speedy updates. Wedding plans are time consuming. So are husbands. Don't worry though, this story WILL be continued and until then don't forget to bug JLbrew for updates. And stock up on chocolate (we'll be stocking up on marital bliss.) Think of us when enjoying your chocolate. We have gowns... and diets... so we can fit into the gowns... Ah well. It's worth it! (We can eat the chocolate afterwards.)

* On the reason for the obvious lack of a question mark - we were informed that we have terrible grammar by an annonymous user with both awful grammar AND spelling. So we decided to make her happy and followed the rules by only inserting ONE punctuation mark. We now return to using our literary license to completely ignore bothersome grammatical rules - to the extent that our internal betas allow.


	7. Hand in Hand

You know when I feel inwardly beautiful? When I am with my girlfriends and we are having a 'goddess circle'.

Jennifer Aniston

Somewhere in the Middle

Chapter Seven

Hand in Hand

If looks could kill, both little girls would be dead.

"I don't like you."

"I like you less than that."

"I like you even lesser!"

"That's not a word."

"Is so." It wasn't fair. The girl had red hair. Leia wanted red hair. Maybe Daddy would let her get some...

"Is not."

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Red hair doesn't match wit anything!"

Vader was not certain whether or not he was relieved that the girls had loathed each other on sight. After all this _particular_ friendship had not been his idea. Informing the emperor that the girls desired nothing more than the abrupt termination of the other would appease him enough that he would not be _too_ disappointed by the plan's failure.

FamilyDynamatics

Earlier that day...

"Lord Vader I just had the most marvelous idea."

"Yes My Lord. I am certain it will be... memorable." The last one certainly had been, requiring several dozen troops and rather dangerous weaponry to carry out. Vader was still filing the paperwork.

"I believe that it is good for children to interact socially." Oh, dear. "Therefore I have decided to solve two problems at once." Even worse. And why did he have a bad feeling that this was going to involve his children? "My youngest hand has been quite lonesome these past few days." Which one was that again? Ismaren? "I have decided that Mara and Leia will be wonderful friends."

"Ah, Mara, My master?"

"Yes, my agents acquired her two years ago. Very sweet child. I am certain she and Leia will get along splendidly."

Vader highly doubted this. "As you wish my master. How old is the girl?" And which agent was responsible for this unwelcome surprise?

"Oh, four. Rather mature for her age, I'm told."

Vader had no doubts on that account. "I will arrange a playdate."

"Oh no need, no need, my friend. I've taken the liberty of arranging everything." Of course he had. "She will arrive this afternoon."

Two hours later she had.

Family Dynamitics

Back in the playroom the fight had continued on to the next stage.

"Well, my Daddy is the biggest."

"My master is stronger!"

"My Daddy has lots of armor and twoops." Daddy was still in the room. Leia had to be careful.

"My master makes lightning from his fingers!"

"My Daddy makes people tuwn blue!" Ah, there he went. Now she could get really serious.

"Your Daddy listens to my master!"

"My Daddy lets me have makeup!" To that Mara had no answer.

"Makeup?"

"Uh huh," Leia said smugly. "And nail polish."

Mara looked down. "Can I see?"

Leia considered. Should she...?

Mara remembered her manners lessons. "Please?" She made her eyes big, just like her teachers taught her.

Well, she had won the argument so she should be nice now right? That's what Daddy Bail said anyway. "Okay. But you can't touch! I'll give you a makeover." No one ever let Leia give them makeovers - not even Winter! - which was silly because she was so good at them.

Mara nodded eagerly. She had heard her teachers talking about makeovers, but no one ever offered _her_ one. "Okay!"

Leia pulled out her makeup kit. "So I have ruby stick, shiny sunset, wine - no, wait. Can't use this, I'm not grown up yet."

" 'Sides wine tastes yucky." Mara made a face. "Blech."

"You had wine?" That was a grown up thing - almost as good as makeup.

"Yes, once. Wasn't supposed to but I sipped. Never try it. It tastes really yucky. And 'dults get mad."

Leia nodded. This was good advice. "Ooh! Love's Bunches! I like this one. It's pretty and shiny and pink!"

Mara looked at it. The lipstick was blindingly, almost violently, blazing hot pink. "It's perfect! I love it!"

The makeover commenced.

Family Dynamitics

Vader walked in just as Mara was admiring her new nail polish. "How'd you get the stars so good?"

"Pwactice," Leia said, nose in the air. Then she noticed what Mara was doing. "Don't do that! You'll smudge them."

"Sorry!" Mara carefully put her hands down.

"It's okay." Leia turned back to the mirror. "And my hair looks perfect. You cut really well. Awe you sure you're only four?"

Vader decided that this conversation was not intended for male ears. That being said - "Leia!"

"Yes, Daddy?"

Vader found himself at a loss for words. What had the girls done to their hair? And their faces? And their clothes, and their hands, and the room, and, and, and, and... Vader decided to start with the obvious. "Leia. You know you are forbidden from using scissors."

"I know, Daddy," Leia said reasonably. "That's why Mara did the haircuts."

After Vader had completed his very long and extensive lecture, as well forbidding Miss Jade from using scissors without supervision, he informed the girls that - much to his relief - the playdate was at an end.

Mara reluctantly waved good bye."Bye bye Leia! See you tomorrow!"

"Bye Mara! 'Member, don't smudge yaw fingas. Tomowo we can do dye!"

"NO!"

"But Daddy, is fun! With bwushes, and pwetty cowos and fingas..."

Vader decided that the next playdate would be very closely supervised - and hadn't Bail mentioned something about a visit to Alderaan?

Family Dynamitics

AUthor's Note: If you cannot picture Leia and Mara's faces... spend more time with five year old girls. If you can, it's a hundred times worse than whatever you're imagining.

Ah, well. Long time no see. The delay on messages received from a Galaxy far,Far Away has grown quite bad lately. Don't worry - we're working on it... sort of. We plotted out book two, and Summer is just around the corner. Until the next chapter - May the Force be with you. And remember: Eat chocolate. It's good for you.


End file.
